Dreams become reality
by imnotyourboytoy
Summary: When Edward founds out who's more important to him. Winry caught up into depression Edward left her. What will happen to this relationship? Find out! Review it! i need opinions I might change the ratings also its in-progress. i will like to give credits to LemunSkweez Go check her out. Enjoy it! Dont forget to review it!
1. Chapter 1 it hurts

enjoy the story. Il see you later. Follow me. Favorite me. Review me. -Rebecca i will like to give credits to L_emunSkweez _Go check her out.

* * *

**Chapter one: It hurts.**

Winry opened the window and climbed to the top of the roof. She struggled to pull herself up but she managed it. She sat down near the edge of the roof. The moon was shining high and bright, its moonlight washing over the land as it highlighted her pale skin — it was perfection to her big blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was dancing around her face as the wind blew by. She didn't mind that it was constantly whipping hair towards her face. She was alone but she managed to smile at the scenery around her, the trees slowly swaying with the wind. It was perfection to her.

Suddenly, time seemed to have stopped. She felt a shiver run down her spine, but she wasn't cold. She hugged her knees to her chest, laying her head on a jacket she that meant so much to her. Having it close to her heart brought back a memory.

_Edward and Winry were walking towards the bus station. They both checked the times to find out when Edward's bus would come. A voice on the intercom announced, "The train heading east arriving in 20 minutes."_

_Winry saw a bench and went to sit down, Ed following right behind her. Winry was caught off guard when Edward suddenly jerked her back., He grabbed her and held her left hand. He took a big breath and said, "Winry, me and Al...We'll be separating. He's going West with Mei to learn Alkahestry at Xing. He's following his two chimera friends to learn how to bring their bodies back to normal without killing them. As for me," Ed paused to take another breath. "I'm heading off East. Roy Mustang said the people there don't know our story, and I will gladly tell our story: how we saved the world. Forever will our story be known as 'The Full Metal Alchemist Legend'. Also, go thank everybody for going through all these years with us trying to get our original bodies back. I have no use of going in the military; I don't belong there anymore." Ed said this last part with a heartbroken voice and regained his composure. He stared at the top of Winry's head, scared what her reaction would be._

_Winry kept her head low. She was overwhelmed by his words, so she couldn't help herself. She shed tears on Edward's forearm, refusing to accept the fact that he was leaving her again. She kept her eyes closed, shaking her head while trying to figure out how to deal with this news. She felt the force of his words shattering her world as she kept repeating them in her mind, until finally she understood._

_Her thoughts and feelings were all over the place. She was angry, upset, heartbroken. She gave him all she could ever offer to a man and he ripped it from her chest. She didn't know it would hurt so much._

_She lifted her head up. All she could say was, "I'll miss you. Come home safely, please. Back to me..." She tried holding back more tears; she didn't want Ed seeing her cry again._

_Edward knew she was hurting because he was leaving her alone again. She could wait other year, or even more if she had to._

_Edward held her hand tightly, never wanting to let go. But he knew he had to. "I'll miss you so much, Winry. And I will come back, don't worry." He paused for a long moment. He hesitated before he spoke, his cheeks gradually taking the color of a tomato. "Um, Winry, I-I gotta tell you s-s-something."_

_"Yes, Edward?" Said the beautiful young woman. She stared into his golden eyes with her big blue ones. This time, she didn't want to look away. She wanted to feel the connection between them one last time. It was strong and felt so natural to them._

_Ed pointed at Winry with great courage and pride. He didn't care if he looked stupid blushing like a weirdo. Finally, he said the magic words. "Winry Rockbell, I'll give you half of my life if you give me half of yours!" His heart was beating as fast as a race car, sweat dripping down his red face. All he wanted to do was bury his face in his hands; he was embarrassed. But turned shocked when he heard a hand slapping a face. Winry had forcefully brought her palm to her face._

_"Oh, Edward Elric, you always think everything an equivalent exchange! I should just give you all of it!" She thought about what she had just said and started to blush. She became almost as red as Ed's jacket. She stuttered, " I-I mean, not all of it. Maybe 70%?—That's too low. 85%? Yeah, that's a good number." She nodded as she mumbled to herself._

_Edward laughed so much he started to cry, clutching his stomach in a failed attempt to hold back his laughter._

_"Haha! Winry, you are amazing." he pulled her close and hugged her tightly._

_In the distance, a train could be heard. The same voice announced over the intercom, "All aboard to the East! Leaving in 5 minutes!" That made Winry cry so hard. She didn't want him to leave. He might never come back. She was thinking negative and it made her cry even harder. She buried her face deeply in Ed's jacket. Her tears had soaked into it. She glanced up at him, embarrassed._

_"Oh, sorry. I got your jacket soaking wet from my tears." She sniffed._

_"It's okay." he looked at her as he whipped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her cheek. "Winry, wait for me. I'll come back soon. It won't take 4 years, I promise you. Just stare at the moon whenever you think of me and I'll do the same when I think of you. It'll just be as if we were together." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Here," said Ed as he was shrugging of his coat. "Here's my jacket; it's getting cold."_

_"What about you? Won't you be cold?"_

_"I'll be fine." Edward smiled._

_Finally, he boarded the train. He looked through the window and saw Winry, all smiles gone from her face. Already she was looking old, tired and depressed. She looked up at him and tried to smile, but he knew it was a fake smile. He knew that she was torn apart, her heart turned into pieces. It was a nightmare for this young girl but for Edward's sake, she smiled. So he smiled back._

_The departure whistle blew, and Ed felt the tug of the train moving. He acted quickly: He put his hand on the glass window of the train and mouthed words to Winry. She read his lips saying 'Wait for me Winry one more time'. She laughed and waved, nodding her head furiously while the train was leaving until she finally mouthed back 'I will.'_

_She looked at the item in her hands. She held the jacket so tightly. 'I'll wait for you, Ed," She thought, hugging the jacket. "I'll wait for you one more time."_

* * *

Looking up to the moon, Edward thought about what he last said to Winry: Just stare at the moon whenever you think of me and I'll do the when I think of you. It'll just be as if we were together. Every day, he took a midnight walk to clear his head and see the moon, just to get that feeling again. The moon was the only thing that brought him and Winry together while they were apart. Looking at it he could feel her warmness pressed against his body. When he closed his eyes under the moonlight, he could still smell her perfume and run his fingers through her perfect blonde hair. He could look into her pearly blue eyes and hear her laugh. But most of all, he could feel her in his heart.

Edward walked back to the hotel he's been living in for five months, now. He walked with his hands in his pockets, kicking rocks along the way. He felt so cold, alone, and unfulfilled, but he couldn't go home. Not yet.

All he could think was Winry, his darling Winry. He knew that Al was OK. He's protected. But Winry, she's alone. Hopefully, she could understand that he loved her so much, that he wished nothing more than to jump on the next train to her, get married, make a family, be happy—to finally be more than this bullshit he has put up with for four years. He needed to escape now more than ever.

He finally arrived at the hotel. The doorman greets Elric. He walked in, his head low like he was hiding something. He walked up the stairs so lightly you couldn't hear his footsteps. He unlocked his door. Once safely inside the room, he put his right hand into his pockets and pulled out a picture. A picture of Winry. He sat on his bed and looked at the picture.

"Oh God, how I miss you."

He put the picture next to his pillow. He loosened his long blond ponytail and let it fall around his shoulder. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

2 hours later.

"W-w-inry winry! WINRY!" the startled boy woke up from a nightmare. He brought his hands to his face drenched in sweat. In his dream, he saw Winry crying herself to sleep. It made him so mad but so sad. He distasted seeing her so depressed because every time it felt like it was his fault, her being unprotected.

He didn't know how, but he knew something was wrong. But what? It was as if she was calling out to him.

Edward lied back down and cried himself to sleep.

"It hurts." he wailed.

* * *

Hello guys its me again Its Rebecca hopefully you enjoyed reading this like i have enjoyed writing it. Its a honor to write more for you guys to enjoy this journey with me. Follow me. Favorite me. Review me. Il gladly reply to any questions, any comments, any PM. Have fun the next chapter is coming soon! And il be going in and out in this chapter. Also i will like to give credits to _LemunSkweez _Go check her out.


	2. Chapter 2 realization

Hi guys! LemunSkweez here with chapter two of Dreams Become Reality. If you are wondering who I am, I am the co-writer of this story along with Rebecca (imnotyourboytoy): She thinks, she writes, I re-write but it's her story—we're a good team. I hope you are looking forward to this as much as I am (because I'm left out until final edits). While I am here, I want to thank everyone for reading this and leaving your helpful and fun reviews! Enjoy chapter two and don't forget to R&R! Bye bye.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Realization **_

It was a beautiful morning in Resembool, the hometown of the three young adults. Winry was asleep until she felt a light breeze brush by her. She opened her eyes and was welcomed by warm sunlight. She held the red jacket close to her, feeling a little less lonely knowing the sun was with her. She didn't feel so cold as before. Her heart feeling better, alleviated.  
Winry sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She took a deep breath before her eyes rested on the land. The sky is so blue today, she noticed.  
"Oh my God!" Winry brutally stood up and realized she was still on the roof. "Oh my god! I fell asleep on the roof! What if I had fallen off?" She said, still incredulous as she hurriedly made her way down the roof. She grabbed onto the edge of the roof, lowered herself and swung her legs into the window. With a huff, she safely landed on the bed and shut the window behind her. She stretched as she made her way down the stairs to check if Grammy was still asleep. But she didn't find Grammy. Instead, she found a note that read:

Winry, I went grocery shopping. I'll be home in a few hours. Love you and eat your breakfast, Winry!  
-Grammy, xoxo.

She laughed and mumbled, "Yes, Grammy. I will eat my breakfast!"  
Grammy was always reminding her to eat. Winry knew Grammy was just worried, but in the past four months and a half, she hasn't been eating as much as she used to. She was too depressed.  
She looked through the fridge and grabbed some eggs and cooked them while she made herself a cup of coffee. She looked through the window above the sink and caught a glimpse of a blonde head. It couldn't be...Was that Ed?  
Her heart started racing so fast. She was eager to see the face of the stranger whom she thought to be Edward. She ran outside without shoes and ran to where she saw the blonde. Her heart dropped through her stomach when she realized it was Alphonse and Mei!

"AL!" She managed to run up to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Winryyyyyyyy!" He hugged her back. They separated and Winry gave the boy the once-over. Winry was disappointed it didn't turn out to be Edward, but she was still very happy to see Alphonse. So happy, that she spoke too fast.

"Oh my! Al, come in! You look so good! I missed you. It's been too long! How is your training?" Alphonse sat inside with Mei.

"Haha. Winry, you haven't changed a bit. My training is going well. I'm learning so much great stuff! Have you heard of big brother? Did he come visit you?"

Winry looked down and shed a tear without them noticing. She turned around to make some coffee for her lovely guests, but deep down she wished she was making coffee for Ed. He never came to visit or even called. Though it didn't numb the pain, Winry got used to the fact that he was gone.

"Haha, no no. He hasn't. Did you talk to him?" She said with a forced smile.

"Yeah, he called me today to come and check on you. He sounded a bit desperate. He misses you, you know that, Winry?" Al said with a concerned facial expression.

Those words put a great smile on Winry's face. She felt good that he would talk about her: It means he has never stopped thinking about her like she never stopped thinking about him.  
"Pssshhhh! I know that! Duh! But let's not talk about him anymore...How about you guys? Anything new?"laughed Winry. Alphonse laughed and held Mei's hand. He looked her deeply in the eyes and said, "I have fallen in love, Winry."

Winry's mouth dropped as she looked at the lovebirds. It reminded her of Ed and herself, looking at each other with the same eyes...  
"AWW! How cute! Congrats, you guys!" They both thanked Winry.

The alarm went off, so it meant the coffee was done. She handed down the coffee to the lovely couple.

"Did you tell Ed?" Winry asked.

"Wellllll. He knew I liked her, but I don't think he knows the falling in love with her part, yet."

"You should call him right now."

"Yeah! I should!"

Winry gave him the phone and Al struggled to remember his phone number. He pressed 564-877-4567.  
Ring...ring...ring...ring.  
It went to voicemail: You have reached Edward Elric. I'm not available right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEP.  
Al hung up. "He didn't answer! How weird. Usually, he would always answer my phone calls. Oh well. He's probably busy."

"Yeah," Winry said skeptically, lifting an eyebrow.

The three of them talked for hours, and finally Grammy came home surprised to see that Al and Mei grew up so fast. She gave them both a hug.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Pinako said with a gentle voice.

"Sure, if it's okay with Mei." Al glanced at Mei.

"Well, of course!" She said with a happy voice.

Grammy made dinner for the family. They ate, they talked, they had a lot of fun. With Al and Mei around, Winry finally ate a decent meal. It was a good atmosphere. Out of the blue, Al brought up Winry's birthday.

"Hey Winry, isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

"Yes, it is. In 3 days." Winry fake giggled.

"We gotta do something for your birthday! You can't just stay here alone on your 20th birthday!" Mei said with the sound of joy. She was always the happy type and that would make Al fall in love with her even more.  
"No, no, no! You don't need to. I already spent my other birthdays here with Grammy. It's fine. don't worry about it, guys. Really." Winry insisted while shaking her hands.  
"You silly girl. You would always be sad on your birthdays." mumbled Grammy. Winry angrily whispered _Thanks, Grammy!_  
"So it's decided! We're throwing a birthday party!" Mei said, bringing her arms up in celebration!

A few hours later, Al and Mei had to leave for Xing because the train stations were closing soon. They had to leave Winry and Grammy's house. Winry didn't know what to do for her birthday, but she let Mei do everything since she so wanted throw a party. But she hoped to see Edward there.

* * *

In the East, the sun was rising. The color of the sky is orange-yellow with a tint of red: It's such a beautiful, perfect color. Edward woke up with tears on his pillow. He remembered that last night he had cried himself to sleep, but tried hard to convince himself it was drool on his pillow.  
He went to the bathroom to wash up. When he looked into the mirror, he sighed heavily, noticing how sad he was, how disappointed he felt. He never smiled since the day he left. He was disgusted with himself. He hated what he became. Anger boiled up inside him and he hit the mirror in frustration, breaking it in pieces. His knuckles were bleeding because he hit it so hard. But he didn't care. He didn't care about much it hurt him physically, because nothing would mend the pain in his heart.  
All was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the drops of blood hitting the hard wood floor. He laughed at the pain.

"What have I become?"

He cleaned up and put a band-aid around his knuckle. He checked his phone and saw it was 7:30 in the morning. He never woke up so early, but he wasn't surprised that he had.  
He saw that he had one missed call from Al. Maybe something happened to Winry? He hastily dialed Al's number. It rang twice before Al answered.

"Ed?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't answer the phone yesterday. Sorry if I bothered you."

"It's okay,. Is Winry all right?"

"Yeah, she's fine! But I think she's more messed up about this whole situation than you are, big brother."

"Oh... is she really?"

"Yeah. Listen, her birthday is coming up. She won't spend it alone. Not this time...Will you come?" Edward had totally forgotten about her birthday.

"Oh. Uh. I don't know."

"Okay, big brother. I know you're always busy. I didn't forget about you, too. Your birthday is coming up too."

"It is, but focus on Winry's birthday. She needs it more than I do."

"Yeah, you're right...I'm dating Mei, by the way."

"Oh, congrats! I'm happy for you. Well I'm gonna leave now. Have a good day, Al."

"You too, brother!"

Edward hung up the phone. He rubbed his eyes thinking I can't believe it. I just can't believe it...I feel so bad I might miss her birthday. if I don't, I should go shopping for something...What would she want?  
As he was thinking, he stomach growled. The golden haired boy got up and got dressed to go eat.

An hour later, Edward was walking the streets of the village rubbing his now full stomach. He thought about the whole gift thing. Last time, he did kind of propose to her. He should get her a ring.  
He walked around the village, the sun so bright. The kids were playing. Seeing smiles on everybody's faces. Everybody's face but not his. He never smiled but when he did, it was a fake gesture. The only person that would put a smile on his face would be Winry.

Ahead, he saw a jewelry store with the perfect ring in the window. He looked at it more closely. The sun was reflecting off of it, bringing brilliance to the ring. It was perfect for Winry. He looked at the price: one thousand coins. His jaw dropped. He dug in his pockets, but he didn't have anything. Not even a penny. He remembered his bank account. He walked to the bank. He had exactly the same amount of money for the ring. He took the money out and ran to the store. He opened the door quickly so nobody had time to buy it before him. He walked up to the counter to speak with the clerk.

"My good man, I would like to buy that ring in the window for one thousand."

"Ohh, of course. For a special lady?" The clerk asked while he took the ring off the shelf window.

"Yes, a very special lady I left back home." He said solemnly.

"She's very lucky."

"You think so?"

"Well of course!"

Edward gave him the money and thanked him. He left the store with the closest feeling of happiness he would get. I'm coming Winry. Wipe those tears away.


End file.
